


Vow

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, Common Cold, Fluff, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Sickfic, klaineadvent, married!klaine, vow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine takes care of Kurt.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #22: Vow
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135737616585/vow

Blaine walked into his and Kurt’s bedroom carrying a tray of homemade chicken noodle soup that Carole had brought over. However, instead of seeing his husband sitting on the bed mindlessly flipping through channels on their television, all Blaine saw was a mountain of blankets on top of what could only be Kurt.

“Kurt?” Blaine said softly as he set the tray down on the dresser and approached the giant mountain of blankets.

Kurt groaned in response. “Hm?”

“Wanna come out from under the blankets?”

“But I’b cold,” Kurt answered stuffily. 

“I’ve got soup,” Blaine told Kurt in a singsong voice. “Carole made it and brought it over when I explained we wouldn’t be able to go over there today for lunch because you’re sick.”

“Carole brought soup?” Kurt asked, poking his head out from under the many blankets on top of him.

“Yep!” Blaine pointed over to the dresser where the bowl of soup was.

Kurt untangled himself from the pile of blankets and reached out for the tray. Blaine chuckled lightly and handed Kurt the tray. Kurt didn’t waste anytime with the soup. He quickly began eating it as well as leaning over the steam in hopes it might help him breathe. When he was done, he placed the tray near the foot of the bed and flopped back on to his pillows, returning the blankets to their previous places on top of him. 

“Do you need anything else?” Blaine asked, reaching underneath the blankets to find Kurt’s hand and squeeze it.

Kurt poked his head back out from under the blankets and smiled up at Blaine. “No. I think I’b good.”

“Well, if you need anything else, just let me know.”

“I will. You know, I’ve had a cold before. You don’t have to take care ob me like this. You can go do things or whadever, and I won’t care. I’b just gonna stay right here under my blankets.”

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand again. “But, there’s no place I’d rather be. I like taking care of you. I like just being with you whether you’re sick or healthy.”

Kurt laughed until he began to cough. Once the coughing subsided, Kurt turned to Blaine and spoke. “You’re quoting wedding vows again.”

“Point? We’re married. Despite the fact that we didn’t say those exact vows doesn’t mean they don’t mean any less to me. I don’t care what I said last month in front of everyone. In my head, I made a promise to stay with you in sickness and in health, even if said sickness is just a cold. Now let’s see what’s on TV. Maybe there’s a good Christmas movie on or something,” Blaine said as he grabbed the television remote and began searching the guide for a Christmas movie.

Kurt just settled down underneath his blankets, but kept his head out so that he could see whatever Blaine decided on.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135737616585/vow


End file.
